


Ledger

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Forgetting, Guilt, Oral Sex, Post-Iron Man 3, Relationship Negotiation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Iron Man 3, Maya and Natasha start a relationship. But they both have a lot of red on their ledger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> For Fireworks 13: The femslash_today Porn Battle at http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/567840.html for the prompt "Natasha/Maya, ledger."

The first time they met, they talked about Shakespeare. 

“You know it’s bad when the character you empathize with is Lady Macbeth,” Maya said with a pained smile.

Natasha tilted her head. “Lady Macbeth’s problem was that she lacked commitment,” she said with a little smile. “No follow-through.”

Maya had laughed, covering her face with her hands. Only Natasha could make a joke like that, she thought. 

She looked back up at Natasha and they were quiet for a moment. Then, Maya asked, “Would you like to have coffee with me sometime?”

**

Officially, Natasha was monitoring Maya, making sure she was staying away from illicit activities. This condition – in addition to Maya agreeing to work for SHIELD’s science department – was what was keeping her out of trouble for her involvement with the Mandarin.

They had been dating for a week when Natasha said to her, “You know that personal feelings would never compromise my loyalty to SHIELD, right?”

“I assumed,” Maya answered with some amusement. “And I’m not planning to do anything that goes against my deal, and I’d never expect any special treatment if I did.”

“As long as we’re clear,” Natasha said briefly. 

“Why are you bringing this up now?” Maya said.

Natasha looked at her as if the answer were obvious.

After a moment, Maya grinned. “You are totally planning on sleeping with me tonight.”

Natasha gave her a frown. “I thought it best to establish certain knowns in the case of possible contingencies to ensure that all parties are acting in good faith.”

Maya narrowed her eyes. Natasha liked using bureaucratese when she was uncomfortable. “You were worried that I’m not really into you? That I want to trade sex for SHIELD favors? I thought you were better at reading people than that.”

“I had to make sure that you weren’t operating under any false assumptions. That’s all.”

It took Maya a moment to decode that. Then she laughed, to Natasha’s annoyance.

“You were worried that you were taking advantage of me?” Maya said. “That’s adorable. It’s very sweet, really.”

Natasha glared. “It was an appropriate question given the circumstances.”

“Of course. It’s just, kind of ironic. I mean, if anything I’m taking advantage of _you._ Like you’re some big bad who’s seducing the poor little scientist.”

Natasha gave her a skeptical look.

Maya continued, smirking as she ran a finger lightly up and down Natasha’s arm, “Haven’t you noticed? I’ve been seducing you since the day we met.”

Natasha leaned in, then, her usually neutral face shifting its expression, her full lips plumping out, slightly parted, her eyes dark and wide and insatiable, impossible to read as anything but wildness and lust. This, Maya knew in an instant, was the face that sent world leaders to their knees for her.

Natasha smiled at the way Maya drew in a quick breath, and Maya had never felt more like prey. “Nobody seduces _me_ ,” Natasha said, and as she felt a flutter between her legs, Maya nodded, then sat there like putty as Natasha leaned in for a kiss. 

**

Maya hid the pictures when Natasha walked in the room, but she knew that Natasha had seen them.

Natasha always managed to see everything.

Natasha didn’t say anything though, just walked up to the bed where Maya was sitting, stood in front of her and crossed her arms, waiting for something.

“I’m fine,” Maya said, voice thick. 

Natasha just looked over to where she had hidden the pictures of the Extremis victims and raised an eyebrow.

Maya sighed. “It helps me. To remember.”

Natasha paused. “Okay…. If it really helps you,” she added skeptically. 

Maya looked down at her own hands, rubbing the bone below her thumb nervously. “Do you ever feel like it doesn’t matter what you do? Like, no matter how many good things, nothing will shorten that list of people you’ve….”

Natasha took a breath. “You shouldn’t ask questions you already know the answer to.” 

Maya looked up. She could see the pain on Natasha’s face.

She knew that could only happen if Natasha wanted her to see it, and she took it as the gift that it was.

She leaned in closer, lifted the thin cloth of Natasha’s shirt, and pressed a soft kiss on her abdomen, right below the navel. She leaned her head against Natasha’s body and felt her arms surround her.

Soon, Natasha was pressing her body back into the bed, softly, slowly. She peeled off Maya’s pants, fingers hooking into the waistband of her red underwear, pulling them off too. She kneeled in front of Maya and then leaned down between her legs. Maya felt Natasha’s tongue then, parting her lips, slippery but strong, then swiping hard circles. Maya almost moved but then felt strong hands keeping her thighs in position, and so she let her head rest on the pillows as she felt Natasha work her body, as she felt the skill of her tongue and the force of her hands, until she could think of nothing, until the faces of the people she had killed seeped out of her mind, until the weight of her bloody past shriveled back into some corner of her heart until it was time for it to rear again, until she could feel nothing but the sensation of Natasha pushing her into pleasure, into forgetful bliss, rebuilding her from the inside out, until she could see nothing but sparks, intense and crying and full, nothing but shuddering bursts of pleasure and fire and light.


End file.
